


My happy

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, cute stuff, just fluff, robron waking up, with a splash of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: A short snapshot of Robron’s morning activities.





	My happy

Robert woke up with a groan. His alarm bellowing out at him. “Nnnmmm…” He groaned again. 

He reached over and shut it off. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes and flopping back into the warm space beneath him. 

He breathed in deeply and looked over towards Aaron. The man he adored and admired. It was the same every morning. The peaceful feeling he got when he looked at Aaron all fluffy, curled up and cosy in their pure white duvet. He sighed with a smile as he moved onto his side and ran a hand down Aaron’s spiky jawline, smiling and feeling completely overwhelmed.

“You’re just too cute.” Robert softly muffed. 

He sighed again, knowing he had a meeting to be at in an hour. He moved back and sat on the side of the bed. 

“Rob…?”

Robert’s smile was instant. He turned round to see Aaron’s eyes still closed, stretching his arm out the covers. 

“Is it early?” 

“Yeah. 6:30.”

Aaron sighed, opening his eyes and blinking deeply. “Stay.”

Robert chuckled. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Please. I want you here.” Aaron really just wanted to snuggle into Roberts warm chest and fall back to sleep.

Robert’s hand ran through his own blond hair. “You know I would if I could.”

“Please Rob!” 

Robert could sense the desperate tone in his voice. He couldn’t not after that.

He slid back into the bed and pulled Aaron into him. Aaron’s head fitted perfectly into the crook of his neck as Roberts arms wrapped around him. 

“This is my favourite.” 

Aaron moved his head back and settled on Roberts chest. “What is?”

“This. Being with you like this. I’d spend the rest of my life like this if I could.”

“Until you got hungry!”

Robert smiled. “That’s true.”

The bed felt so good. Two warm bodies, moulded together was the feeling of absolute bliss for them both. Robert places a few small kisses to the top of the younger mans head. 

“I really have to go to this meeting though. I need the bloke to sign the contract before the weekend.” He sighed, dipping a hand under the duvet and down Aaron’s back and into the top of his boxers briefs.

Aaron’s body reacted. “You can’t say you’re leaving, and then do that!”

“Sorry. I just wanted to..”

“To what?”

“Feel you’re perfect bum!”

Aaron smiled. “Well, feel free to feel it some more.”

Robert frowned. “I really have to get up.”

“I’ll get you up.. well I’ll get apart of you up!”

Robert loved his cheeky side. “I know you will!” He moved, pushed Aaron back softly so he was on his back, leaning over, kissing his lips and alone his cheek. “Tonight.”

“Now!” He pulled Robert completely on top of him. “I want you now.”

“Aaron…” his voice felt strangled as he felt Aaron under him.

“Please Rob…” Aaron knew exactly what he was doing.

Robert was close to giving in. 

Aaron’s hands moved up the blonde mans back, feeling his broad shoulders pulling Robert down, kissing him deeply. 

That was it for Robert.

 

He slipped down Aaron’s body, kissing him all the way, feeling every part of him under his hands and lips. The smell of sleepy Aaron was the best. The shower gel scent from the night before, the warm skin and toned muscles making him shiver with want.

He felt a hand in his hair as he pulled Aaron’s underwear down, kissing at the small cluster of dark hair, continuing down his semi-hard dick. He moved his lips to his sensitive inner thigh. Biting softly, licking and sucking, making Aaron’s body fill with shivers and heat.

Aaron was fully hard and Robert took him into his mouth. It was quick and sudden. Aaron took a deep breath in as the heat consumed him. 

“Fuck.. Rob…”

He pulled off and shuffled up to kiss Aaron’s chest. 

“Rob. Turn over.”

Robert smiled and followed orders. 

Aaron opened the draw next to his bed, getting the lube. “Take off your boxers.” 

Aaron got on his knees, pushing the duvet out the way and settled between Roberts legs. Robert lifted his legs. The frantic feeling, knowing what was about to happen and wanting it like nothing else mattered. 

Aaron opened him up, making his husband feel that stretch, the cool lube giving him sensations that filled his body. 

Robert thrusted back into Aaron’s fingers and he knew he was ready.

Aaron stroked himself, feeling his aching hardness under his palm and lined himself up to Robert. 

Robert’s hand found Aaron’s forearms. Squeezing him softly nodding, encouraging him to do it.

The slow burn as Aaron pushed in. The feel of Aaron filling him so perfectly was everything he needed.

 

. . 

 

Both men, sweating, breathing heavily, rocking at a steady pace, connected to each other in the most intense way. Robert’s eyes closed, taking in the pure feeling of Aaron’s body against his. Is was so warm, so blissful, so beautiful.

 

. . 

 

“Right, well now I’m definitely going to be late.”

Aaron kissed him again before he did Roberts tie up. “Worth it though, Yeah?”

Aaron’s smirk, the smirk that killed Roberts seriousness. “Yeah.” Pulling Aaron in and kissing him. “I have some ideas for tonight.”

“Idea!?”

“Yep.” Robert put his suit jacket on. 

“What kind of ideas?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Robert smiled, looking down at Aarons half naked body. “Get in that shower you. Love yur.”

“Yes boss. See ya. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might carry this on if anyone’s interested. : )


End file.
